The Invention of Peke
by Miknel-san
Summary: Peke remembers how Lala came to invent her and why. [This is an 'origin one-shot' detailing how and why Lala invented Peke.]


**A/N**: Hello fellow TLR fans, here's another 'Origin One-Shot' story (see profile for definition). I hope you all like it. And a big thank you to Sallem Cortez 004 for the idea and the permission to use his character.

* * *

**The Invention of Peke**

Laying in a large king sized bed in a pitch-black room, the King and Queen of the plant Deviluke are sleeping soundly when a loud explosion shacks the entire castle, "She's at it again." The King grumbles in his sleep.

"You better go see what your daughter destroyed this time." The Queen says in her sleep.

"She's your daughter too." He says to her.

"Yes, but she gets her destructiveness from your side of the family. So, 'you' have to deal with her antics." She counters as she starts pushing him to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, fine." He concedes as he gets up, he sleepily walks to the door and opens it. The light from the hall eliminates the room revealing the king of Deviluke, Gid Lucione Deviluke; a tall, slim man with spiky jet black hair and like all Devilukeans, he has a black tail tipped with a metal trident. Gid walks into the hall closing the door behind him. He takes several steps before being addressed by a man in armor kneeling down, "What has she done this time, Zastin?" He ask sternly.

"Gid-sama, it seems one of Lala-sama's inventions she was making exploded in her wardrobe destroying all of her clothes, 'although she seems more upset about the invention exploding then about losing her clothes'." Zastin reports.

Gid sighs as he shacks his head, _What am I going to do with her?_ He asks himself.

Zastin stands up, "Also, 'he' has arrived." He says as a cannon is heard in the distance.

Gid looks down the hall to see what looks like a cannon ball bouncing off the walls towards him at high speeds, _Hmm... He's early._ Gid thinks as he looks at a nearby clock. The ball continues heading for them until it makes contact with Zastin sending him down the hall in the opposite direction while the ball hits the wall in front of Gid sending dust everywhere. "You're early, Sallem. Our meeting isn't until this afternoon." He says as the boy gets up and dust himself off.

"I thought I'd drop by and hang out before our meeting." He says as he continues to dust himself off.

Gid looks at him with cold eyes, "Sorry Sallem, I can't 'hang out' with you. I have too much to do before our meeting." He says turning away. "Although, there is something you can do for me before we have our meeting with the Jewelrias."

"Anything for the great king of Deviluke." Sallem says bowing his head to the said king. _Ren/Run Jewelria will also be here to play with Lala-chan while their parents and I are having our meeting, so I think I'll have time to do the king's request and pull a little prank on that gender swapping child. _He thinks with an evil grin on his face.

Gid turns his head to look behind him, "Moments ago my oldest daughter, Lala, was working on one of her inventions when it malfunctioned and destroyed her entire wardrobe. A lot of expensive clothes were lost in the blast. I want you to replace them, I don't care how just replace them." He says, he then turns back and walks away.

"Well, better go see what I can do." Sallem says turning around and walks in the direction Lala's room is.

Moments later Sallem opens the door to Lala's room to find the princess sitting on the floor crying, _Typical girl. Crying over clothes. _He thinks as he enters the room.

"Why? Why did my invention have to break after I finished making it?" She cries holding the shattered remains of her failed invention.

Sallem trips over himself but regains his balance, _Typical Lala-chan. She'd never cry over clothes... Wait, I got an idea. _He thinks. He then walks towards her, "Lala-chan what's wrong?" He asks.

Lala turns to face him, "Oh, high Sallem-kun. My invention broke, it makes me sad when they break." She says sadly.

Sallem sits down next to her, "Don't cry Lala-chan... tell you what, I'll help you make a new invention, one that wont break." He says causing Lala to change expressions.

"You will? Thank you Sallem-kun." She says joyfully hugging him. "So what are we going to make?" She asks letting go of him.

Sallem stands up, "We're going to make an All-Purpose Costume Robot." He says pulling out a remote.

Lala looks at the remote, "What's that you have there?" She asks.

Sallem looks at her, "This is a prototype teleporter I've been working on." He says turning back to the remote and presses a button causing a box to appear in front of him. "Okay, this box should have just about everything we need. You still have that Anti-Gravity Wing System I helped you make, don't you?" He asks opening the box.

"Yes, I'll go get it." She says standing up and walks over to what looks like a large toy chest.

"Thanks, that's the only thing missing." He says as he pulls out a blue piece of paper, he then makes a blueprint of the invention they are going to make. "There that should satisfy both of them." He says making the finishing touches on the blueprint.

Lala looks over his shoulder to see what they will be working on, "Ooh, it's cute." She says.

Sallem sets the blueprint down and pulls out several materials from the box, "Okay, first we'll make the exoskeleton. You work on the head-piece and I'll work on the body." Sallem says handing Lala the head materials; two scanners that look like large black swirls, an AI and memory chip and a female voice box just to name a few.

"Okay." Lala says pulling out her All Purpose Tool and with that she starts assembling the head-piece, "So, Sallem-kun what will it be able to do?" She asks placing the AI and memory chip in the skull she made.

Sallem finishes the body and installs a chip whose label is worn, _...u...an Tran...for...tion, I should get on them for labeling this badly. _He thinks as he hears Lala's question. "As an All-Purpose Costume Robot it will have the ability to scan and transform into many different kinds of clothes and also repair and alter them. It'll replace the wardrobe your invention destroyed this morning." He says installing the Attire Transmogrification chip.

"Oh, I didn't even notice that happened." She says with a sheepish laugh as she hooks up the scanners and installs the voice box. "Okay, now what Sallem-kun?" She asks looking at him.

"Now we connect the two pieces." He says as he connects wires as Lala fuses the head with the body. "Then we attach the Anti-Gravity Wing System to the back." He says as he attaches it. "All that's left is to cover it with the special fabric and activate it." He says pulling out some white cloth. He then looks at a nearby clock, "Aaugh look at the time, I'm going to be late for my meeting." He says standing up. "Lala, I got to go, but you can show me how it turns out later, okay?" He says as he leaves the room.

Lala turns to him, "Okay, have fun." She says turning back to her work.

In the hall, Sallem pulls out a small remote, _Although I think I have enough time to pull one prank on Ren/Run before my meeting with Gid and his/her father._ He thinks with a grin as he presses a button teleporting away in a flash.

Lala continues working, securing the last piece of fabric, "It's done!" Lala exclaims setting down the All Purpose Tool and takes a look at her latest invention that will become her greatest companion.

"Are you my master... who made me?" The small robot asks opening her eyes for the first time and looking up at Lala.

"That's right, I'm Lala! Nice to meet you." She says with a smile, she then picks the robot up and hugs her. "From here on in, let's be friends. Okay, Peke?" She asks.

"...Okay." Was Peke's reply.

* * *

"And that's the story of how Lala-sama invented me." Peke, in her human form, says as she takes a sip of tea as she sits in the chair in the living room.

Sitting across from her on the couch, "Wow, thank you for sharing that with me Peke." Rito says heartedly. He then feels something on his left shoulder. He turns and sees...

"Yes Peke, thanks for the memories." He says with a wicked smile.

"What are you doing here Sallem?" Rito asks with annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Just going down memory lane, so how have you been Rito?" He asks gripping Rito's right shoulder as if they were friends.

Rito removes Sallem's arm from his shoulder, "Fine. By the way, Yui had her litter the other day, you want to meet them?" Rito says with a smirk knowing it's the only way to get rid of Sallem.

Sallem backs way, "I'd love to Rito, but..." He looks at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch, "...I'm late for a business meeting, bye!" He says pulling out his remote, presses a button and disappears in a flash of confetti.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, that's 'The Invention of Peke'. Another 'Origin One-Shot' story done, more to come later like one for; Maron/Haruna, Lacospo, Nemesis, Ringo/Saibai and Black, Not necessarily in that order. If you haven't done it already, read Oshizu's 'Origin One-Shot' story 'A 400 year old Memory' it's a good story. Also, Fav/Follow if you want, but leave a review with your thoughts and or opinions. Thanks.


End file.
